Regreso a casa
by Lou-asuka
Summary: Frodo desempolva los recuerdos de su primer amor CAPITULO 6 ARRIBA! REviews Please!
1. Valinor

Capitulo 1:  
Valinor  
  
Han pasado ya casi 20 años desde que Frodo y los portadores de los anillos de poder abandonaran definitivamente la Tierra Media para poder descansar en Valinor. Durante este tiempo Frodo pudo conseguir descanso y pudo lograr la herida que le causo el señor de los Nazgûl en la cima de los vientos curara poco a poco, debido en gran parte al poder que ejercían los valar en el lugar, ya que en este reino no había cabida para enfermedades, ni corrupción alguna ya que todo lo que allí habitada parecía que estaba consagrado.  
  
También pudo aprender mucho de los elfos, ellos le enseñaron a hablar correctamente su idioma (acuérdense que Frodo tenia conocimientos de esta lengua gracias a que Bilbo le enseñó), y también le enseñaron la historia de la tierra media, desde sus orígenes, pasando por la llegada de los hijos de Ilúvatar (elfos y hombres), y los sucesos que ocurrieron desde la llegada de los primeros nacidos y su estadía en la tierra media. Los hobitts en valinor no envejecían tan rápidamente como lo hubieran hecho de haberse quedado en la tierra media, debido a que fue un regalo que les hicieron los Valar, por su actuación en la guerra del anillo y sobre todo porque pudieron resistir en gran medida la voluntad de Sauron . Bilbo tenía una energía envidiable a pesar de su avanzada edad.  
  
Aunque era feliz Frodo sentía nostalgia de la tierra media, extrañaba a la comarca, los campos, los riachuelos y los bosques, pero lo que mas extrañaba era a sus entrañables amigos, ya que después de todo lo que ocurrió durante la guerra fortaleció muchísimo su lazo de amistad, además tenia curiosidad sobre el futuro de sus amigos.  
  
Frodo se encontraba mirando en dirección al este (hacia la tierra media), estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando llego Gandalf que llevaba tiempo buscándolo y lo llamo  
  
Gandalf: Frodo!!!, que te pasa muchacho?, tengo rato buscándote y luego otro tiempo mas llamándote.  
  
Frodo:*^_^, perdóname, es que no te escuchaba, lo que pasa es que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos  
  
Gandalf: no hace falta que me lo digas, yo solo me doy cuenta!! y en que estabas pensando.  
  
Frodo: Lo que pasa es que tenia algo de curiosidad sobre nuestros amigos, que es de sus vidas y como les esta yendo ahora que en la tierra media reina la paz.  
  
Gandalf con aire pensativo, pero a la vez con una sonrisa en sus labios. Le respondió  
  
Gandalf: Frodo, te tengo una sorpresa  
  
Frodo: ¿de que se trata?  
  
Gandalf: los valar te han dado un regalo muy especial, ellos quieren que regreses una vez mas a la tierra media para que puedas ver una vez mas a tus compañeros, pero recuerda que tienes que regresar en un tiempo, tu decidirás lo largo de este tiempo, también debes ver que tan profundamente afecto el poder del anillo a Sam, además que tu herida no esta curada del todo.  
  
Frodo con una cara llena de sorpresa y a la vez de alegría accede ir nuevamente a la tierra media, y también porque dentro de poco estaría con sus amigos  
  
Ya es hora de preparar el viaje!!!. Al decir esto se levanto y se fue a descansar un rato ya que al día siguiente tendría que partir....  
  
Hola como están!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, les confieso que es la primera vez que hago este tipo de historias, y espero que sea de su agrado, y también que la historia no me haya quedado algo fastidiosa por todas las explicaciones que estoy dando en el capitulo, como casi no hay parlamentos Bueno sugerencias comentarios los dejan en la casilla que esta a su izquierda!!! Bye cuídense mucho!!!  
  
* * * * * PD: tuve que hacerle algunos cambios al 1er capitulo, debido a que no se entendían bien los parlamentos!!, espero que se lean mejor y asi no causa tantos problemas al leer!! Bye!!! 


	2. Muchas despedidas

Hola como están!!!  
  
Espero que la historia me este quedando bien, aunque como ya dije es la primera vez que hago una, espero que les guste el cap 2 de este historia, pero antes de comenzar quisiera darte las gracias Erusel Por tu opinión sobre esta historia, y sobre todo por tus sugerencias, de verdad que me sirvieron de mucho!!!, tratare de hacerla mas larga, de ahora en adelante!!! Gracias!!! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos!!  
  
En el capitulo anterior  
  
Frodo con una cara llena de sorpresa y a la vez de alegría accede ir nuevamente a la tierra media, y también porque dentro de poco estaría con sus amigos  
  
Ya es hora de preparar el viaje!!!. Al decir esto se levanto y se fue a descansar un rato ya que al día siguiente tendría que partir....  
  
-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Capitulo 2 Muchas despedidas  
  
Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Gandalf le diera la noticia a Frodo de su repentina partida a la tierra media, aunque por un lado se sentía feliz y expectante le preocupaba una cosa sobre el viaje ¿que hacer con Bilbo?, como recordaran Bilbo ya tenia una edad avanzada, 151 años no son cualquier cosa, aunque poseyera muchísima energía y vitalidad no dejaba de preocuparle su tío.  
  
Con estos sentimientos oprimiéndole su corazón se dispuso a preparar las cosas para el viaje de mañana. Mientras realizaba esto llego Bilbo a la casa después de haber pasado todo el día paseando por los alrededores, como usualmente lo hacia  
  
Bilbo: Hola querido sobrino!!, como estas el día de hoy?? (Con tono suspicaz y lleno de complicidad)  
  
Frodo sin notar el repentino acento que había tomado Bilbo, lo saludo con un abrazo y le dijo  
  
--Tengo algo importante que decirte! ( con tono de emoción y seriedad a la vez)  
  
(Con tono de inocencia falsificada) le respondió Bilbo --¿Y de que se tratará?  
  
Frodo: Hoy Gandalf me dio una gran noticia, me dijo que me han dado la oportunidad de regresar a la Tierra Media para reencontrarme con todos mis amigos Además que mi herida se ha curado más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, pero me preocupa un poco dejarte solo, ya sabes que tienes una edad muy avanzada aun para un hobbit!!  
  
Bilbo: Si ya me había enterado, esta noticia se corrió como pólvora en todo Valinor, además de que me siento muy feliz por ti, y muy orgulloso de ser tu tío y de haberte llevado conmigo a Bolsón cerrado!!(Dijo con una nota de orgullo en su voz). Pero te digo que no tienes de que preocuparte, yo me siento de las mil maravillas y aunque tengo mas edad de la que hubiera alguna vez imaginado, afortunadamente no tengo ni achaques, ni demencia y por supuesto ninguna enfermedad que me moleste, y también tengo muchísima compañía!!!, por si acaso te preocupaba también!!, así que es mejor que vallas preparando tus cosas para este importante viaje!!!  
  
Con estas palabras Frodo se sintió mucho mas tranquilo y así termino de empacar junto con la ayuda de Bilbo que decidió ayudarlo, como un gesto de tranquilidad y sobre todo para pasar más tiempo con su sobrino.  
  
Al día siguiente en los puertos había una gran comitiva que estaba despidiendo a este admirable hobbit, y le habían dado obsequios como el pan de lembas, un poco de alimento, ropa, una funda para Dardo... y todo lo suficiente para que pudiera llegar a la comarca sin ningún problema. (El camino a pie hasta la comarca dura alrededor de 2 días aprox.). Frodo llevaba su inseparable capa (la que le regalo la dama Galadriel en el país de Lothlórien) y su vestimenta típica de un respetable hobbit. Cuando llego el momento de la despedida se le acerco Galadriel y Elrond y desearon muy buna suerte, pero este ultimo le dio un mensaje para que se lo llevara a su hija Arwen  
  
Elrond: Frodo Bolsón te pido por favor que le entregues este mensaje a mi hija Arwen allá en la lejana tierra de Gondor. Dile que la extraño mucho, que mi pensamiento siempre esta con ella y que sea muy feliz durante su vida, ya que es mi gran tesoro. (Al decir esto tenia un tono de nostalgia y sobre todo con mucho amor)  
  
Frodo por su parte hizo una reverencia y le aseguro que cumpliría con esa labor, y continuo despidiéndose de los amigos que hizo en esta hermosa tierra, por ultimo llego a Bilbo y Gandalf y les dijo  
  
Frodo: los voy a extrañar mucho, puesto que me he acostumbrado mucho a su agradable compañía y sobre todo por estar allí para mi en todo momento ( al decir esto les dio un abrazo)  
  
Gandalf: fue todo un honor, mi querido muchacho!!, ( con una sonrisa llena de cariño) mándale saludos por favor a todos nuestros compañeros!!!  
  
Frodo: no te preocupes!!!, lo haré  
  
De Bilbo no se despidió porque él le pidió que no lo hiciera ya que odiaba las despedidas. Pero solo le dio un abrazo en lugar a esta. Cuando estaba montándose en el barco que casualmente era el mismo en que había partido hace ya mucho tiempo de la Tierra media (era un hermoso barco de color blanco), se subió y en ese instante la dama Galadriel le indico  
  
Galadriel: Frodo Bolsón, acuérdate que debes llevarte el frasco que contiene la luz de Eärendil, que es lo único que te va a poder permitir la vuelta a Valinor. Por más te deseo mucha suerte en lo que tu destino te depare allá en la Tierra Media.  
  
Frodo se despidió con una reverencia y dándole las gracias por recordarle lo del frasco. Y cuando termino de subir, el barco comenzó a moverse gracias a los vientos que allí se generaban, por la voluntad de Mänwe, y con la vista hacia atrás vio como se alejaba Valinor su segundo hogar. Mientras se alejaba Frodo alzo el frasco que le habían dado y el velo que la ocultaba se empezó a aclarar y pudo ver los puertos grises tan bellos como la última vez que pudo contemplarlos. Al bajarse del barco volvió a contemplar el oeste, como usualmente los hombres de Gondor hacían, ya que miraban hacia Númenor y hacia Valinor. El barco permanecía en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado, y se dispuso a alejarse de los puertos y a dirigirse una vez más hacia la comarca. A su hogar....  
  
Bueno allí termina el capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado y perdón por haberme tardado algo en escribirlo, lo que pasa es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, sugerencias, comentarios, inquietudes háganmelas saber. Bye y cuídense mucho!!!! 


	3. El camino de regreso

Hola como están!!!  
Perdón por la tardanza!!! Un_n, lo que pasó fue que tenia un pequeño bloqueo de autor, como es la primera vez que escribo, me esta costando algo decidirme sobre lo que quiero, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas ideas en mente! y también he estado saliendo mucho estos días, y de paso mis hnas han estado trabajando en la con la computadora ¬ ¬ y casi no me dejan escribir, pero bueno aquí esta a ver que les parece!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
En el capitulo Anterior  
  
Al bajarse del barco volvió a contemplar el oeste, como usualmente los hombres de Gondor hacían, ya que miraban hacia Númenor y hacia Valinor. El barco permanecía en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado, y se dispuso a alejarse de los puertos y a dirigirse una vez más hacia la comarca.  
  
A su hogar....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
Capitulo 3: El camino de regreso  
  
Cuando Frodo se estaba alejando de los puertos grises, se había percatado que le hacia falta una cosa!!!,  
  
---Siento que se me esta olvidando una cosa (recordando de golpe) Es cierto!!!, con la emoción se me olvido lo que traía!!, pero que descuidado me he vuelto!!!!  
  
Y con paso firme pero seguro corrió hasta el barco, volvió a subir y recogió su equipaje, y volvió a revisar que no le hubiese faltado nada. Una vez terminada la tarea de requisa, Frodo se dispuso a bajar una vez más del barco, y al llegar al muelle, no pudo dejar de sentir una inmensa nostalgia por la tierra que fuera su hogar durante mucho tiempo y sobre todo en donde se quedaban muchos amigos y sobre todo gente a la cual le tenia mucho cariño.  
  
---Bueno ya me encuentro aquí!!!, ( con voz emocionada), tengo que realizar lo que me he propuesto a hacer, y además que tengo que entregarle la dama Arwen el mensaje que me han dado( con tono de orgullo), pero si sigo así de descuidado dudo mucho que lo logre hacer Un_n( con tono de resignación)  
  
Continúo con su camino, pero la ruta que había tomado para volver a la comarca había cambiado un poco, ya no se veían una espesa arboleda como a 250 mts antes de llagar a los puertos, sino que en lugar de estos se veían flores y pasto, estaba lleno de vida, se veían mariposas revoloteando , conejos parecía un jardín, ya que estaba muy bien cuidado, y se notaba que la persona que lo cuidaba se esmeraba mucho en hacerlo, aunque no todo había cambiado afortunadamente todavía se podía ver el mismo sendero por el cual había caminado hace ya 20 años de eso, antes de seguir caminado se detuvo a observar un pequeño aviso que decía:  
  
"En honor a las personas inmortales más sabias y las criaturas mas bellas que jamás hallan pisado la Tierra Media hace tiempo la han abandonado dejando a este mundo sin la posibilidad de contemplar su hermosura una vez mas"  
  
Con la creciente interrogante de quien seria la persona que había mandado a hacer este jardín y sobre todo quien seria capaz de mantenerlo en buenas condiciones, porque según recordaba los puertos estaban algo alejados de los sitios habitados, siendo la comarca el mas cercano a los puertos.  
  
Con estas interrogantes en la mente, Frodo prosiguió su camino. Siempre con el ánimo en alto, puesto que, dentro de un día vería otra vez a sus amigos, (n/a: el viaje a pie desde los puertos a la comarca dura aprox. 1 día y medio, en cambio si se hace este trayecto a caballo o en pony tarda aprox. medio día o menos dependiendo de la velocidad que lleve el jinete ^ ^). Cuando llego el mediodía Frodo se sentó debajo de un árbol que estaba algo alejado del camino principal y comió su almuerzo que consistía en un poco de Lembas, algo de frutas silvestres y como bebida tomo un poco de agua que había recogido de un riachuelo que encontró muy cerca de los puertos, disfruto mucho su "almuerzo" (acuérdense que los hobbits son muy glotones y lo que comió Frodo podría considerarse como un aperitivo ^ ^), sentado debajo de este árbol, se podía refugiar del calor que hacia a esta hora del día, a parte de descansar del trayecto que había realizado.  
  
Una hora después de este pequeño almuerzo, se dispuso a reemprender la ruta, pero como tenia la costumbre de cantar o tararear canciones mientras caminaba, se puso a cantar aquella vieja canción de camino que Bilbo solía cantar cuando se iba en una de sus aventuras y esta decía ( aunque creo que ya todo el mundo se la sabe, pero para los que no se acuerdan es está!)  
  
"El camino sigue y sigue Desde la puerta El camino ha ido muy lejos, Y si es posible he de seguirlo Recorriéndolo con pie fatigado Hasta llegar a un camino más ancho Donde se encuentran los senderos y cursos ¿Y de allí a donde iré? No podría decirlo"  
  
Mientras seguía cantando sentía que no estaba solo ya que le daba la impresión de que Bilbo se encontraba a su lado acompañándolo y como diciéndole que no se rindiera, al paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que la cantidad de gente que estaba trabajando en los campos estaba aumentando eso quería decir que había mas gente viviendo en los alrededores,  
  
--- bueno no todo tiene que permanecer igual, ya son 20 años desde que partiera, ahora me pregunto en ¿que habrá cambiado la comarca durante mi ausencia?, es mejor que encuentre un lugar para dormir, sino voy a tener que acampar a la intemperie, como en los tiempos de la guerra del anillo  
  
De solo acordarse de lo que había ocurrido durante la guerra del anillo, le puso la piel de gallina, como era normal en el, se aferro al collar que le había regalado la dama Arwen en el día de su matrimonio con Aragorn.  
  
Mientras Frodo se encontraba algo perdido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuanta había llegado a un pequeño pueblo, las construcciones que se podían ver eran de madera y grandes, como si fueran hechas para que los hombres habitaran en ellas, pero se veían pequeñas casas que tenia una gran similitud con las casas de los hobbits aunque no estaban debajo de las colinas. También pudo notar que sus habitantes tenían un gran respeto por la naturaleza, ya que se veían muchos jardines y bosques a los alrededores.  
  
Cuando salio de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que ya comenzaba a atardecer y ya era prudente buscar un lugar para dormir y comenzó a buscar una posada, perguntadole a algunos de los habitantes logró llegar a una que se encontraba en el centro de la aldea, entro y le pregunto al gerente si quedaba una habitación libre, al darle la respuesta afirmativa, se registro y luego se dispuso a ir a su habitación y descansar un poco, ya que desde el medio día no había descansado, además que estaba muy cómodo en su cama y poco a poco se fue durmiendo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levanto algo tarde, se aseo y se vistió listo para salir una vez que terminara con su desayuno, después de haber acomodado la cama, recogió sus pertenencias y se fue, bajo las escaleras y se fue al comedor, allí disfruto de un desayuno que consistía en algo de frutas, miel, avena y pan y mantequilla, y jugo de naranja. Una vez satisfecho pagó la cuenta y salió del establecimiento, y continuo con su camino con el animo por los cielos y eso significaba que estaba cantando, además que esta muy contento porque dentro de poco llegaría a su amada comarca.  
  
Hola como están!!!  
  
Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les halla gustado!!!!, ahh y por cierto que les pareció la incursión de la canción de viaje, innecesaria o muy necesaria ¿? Espero que por ahora este quedando de las mil maravillas!!!, bueno espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y sobre todo si les gusto o no!!!, para eso dejen sus reviews y yo con gusto los atenderé!!! Bye y cuídense mucho!!! 


	4. De vuelta a la comarca

Hola como están!!!!  
  
Perdón por haberme tardado siglos en actualizar, lo que pasa es que tenia problemas con el monitor, y estuve muchos días sin computadora ;_;, pero lo único bueno fue que pude completar este capitulo y a empezar a escribir el capitulo siguiente, ahh y muchas gracias Erusel y a ti Elisa por ser las únicas que leen mi historia ^^, espero que les guste el capitulo!!!, bueno aquí esta a ver que les parece!!! ^ ^  
  
*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*  
  
En el capitulo anterior  
  
(...)A la mañana siguiente se levanto algo tarde, se aseo y se vistió listo para salir una vez que terminara con su desayuno, después de haber acomodado la cama, recogió sus pertenencias y se fue, bajo las escaleras y se fue al comedor, allí disfruto de un desayuno que consistía en algo de frutas, miel, avena y pan y mantequilla, y jugo de naranja. Una vez satisfecho pagó la cuenta y salió del establecimiento, y continuo con su camino con el animo por los cielos y eso significaba que estaba cantando, además que esta muy contento porque dentro de poco llegaría a su amada comarca.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Capitulo 4: De vuelta a la comarca  
  
El día era muy similar al anterior, era un día claro, con una suave brisa que invitaba a caminar pero lo único que era diferente era que el sol no estaba tan fuerte como en la jornada anterior a pesar que se estaba acercando el mediodía. Frodo siguió con su camino siempre observando a su alrededor, mirando a las personas que trabajaban o los viajeros que transitaban por aquel camino yendo o viendo, cada uno con asuntos importantes que cumplir, mientras seguía viendo a la gente se puso a cantar tal y como lo había hecho en el día anterior y la canción era la misma ( para que se acuerden )  
  
"El camino sigue y sigue Desde la puerta El camino ha ido muy lejos, Y si es posible he de seguirlo......  
  
(n/a: no se han dado cuenta de que el trozo que acabo de poner es el mismo que sale cantando Gandalf en la película cuando Frodo lo encuentra!!, valla creo que he visto demasiado tiempo!! Jajajajaja U^_^)  
  
Y así siguió durante un tiempo hasta que sintió la necesidad de descansar y sobre todo tomar un poco de alimento, como un buen hobbit respeta muchísimo los horarios de comida, busco rápidamente un árbol grande en donde lo cobijara la sombra y así podía descansar y terminar de disfrutar el día, a parte de tomar algo de alimento. Una vez encontrado se sentó y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso lo necesario para comer y descansar un rato, después que comió algo de lembas y frutas que había comprado en el pueblo  
  
Una vez satisfecho se acomodo en el árbol, buscando la mejor forma de estar mas cómodo, se colocó el morral detrás de su espalda y se puso a meditar sobre todas las cosas que le estaban sucediendo en su vida  
  
Definitivamente soy muy afortunado al estar aquí, nunca antes a nadie le habían dado la oportunidad - dijo Frodo para si mismo- y a pesar de todo a mi me la dan, ¿que cosas me esperan en este nuevo viaje que definitivamente estaba destinado a realizar?  
  
Con estos pensamientos en la mente se quedo dormido aprox. 2h, y cuando se despertó, se dio cuenta, ya no había sol, mas bien estaba un poco nublado  
  
-Que ganas!!!!-dijo Frodo- ahora si que voy a llegar bien tarde!!!, pero definitivamente me hacia falta descansar un rato, son muchas emociones en 2 días!!, después de todo lo que quiero hacer es darle una sorpresa a todos!!  
  
Se rió durante un rato, nada mas al imaginarse la cara que pondrían todos sus amigos!, termino de recoger su bolso y regreso al camino principal y continuo con su viaje. Mientras caminaba sus ansias iban en aumento y también recordaba un poco del último viaje que hiciera a través de varias regiones para llevar el anillo a Mordor junto con la comunidad del anillo, ya hace tanto tiempo de eso, entonces recordó cuando el y sus amigos pasaron por el bosque viejo y se encontraron con la hermosa baya de oro y mientras su mente paseaba por este recuerdo se puso a interpretar la canción que le cantó en esa ocasión a baya de oro y es esta ( n/a: para los que no se acuerdan Baya de Oro es la hija del río que se encuentra en bosque viejo en la frontera de Los Gamos y es la esposa de Tom Bombadil ^^ )  
  
¡Oh delgada como vara de sauce! ¡Oh más clara que el agua clara! ¡Oh junco a orillas del estanque! ¡Hermosa hija del Río! ¡Oh tiempo de primavera, y de verano, y otra vez en primavera! ¡Oh viento en la cascada y risa en las hojas!  
  
Sumido como estaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando a la comarca, y ya se podía ver a lo lejos la gente trabajando en los campos o transportando los frutos y vegetales que acababan de cosechar, mientras más se acercaba sentía que una gran alegría embragaba su corazón ya estaba llegando una vez mas a su tierra, siguió caminado y llego hasta una colina en donde se podía ver claramente la comarca y también pudo ver aunque algo lejos a Bolsón cerrado  
  
-Al fin, ya he llegado- dijo Frodo- a mi hogar!!!  
  
Mientras descendía de la colina seguía observando todo su alrededor y no pudo dejar de advertir que se parecía muchísimo al país de Lothlórien. Pero eso era de esperarse ya que Sam había utilizado el regalo que la Dama Galadriel le había dado, que era una caja con un polvo gris y una sola semilla, antes de salir del país de Lórien y que el se había encargado de llevar por toda la comarca para hacerla mas bella a como era anteriormente, antes de la destrucción que había sufrido por parte de la gente de Saruman en plena guerra del anillo. Se encamino fácilmente a Bolsón cerrado, se dio cuenta que a gente conversaba alegremente sobre cosas triviales, tal y como era la costumbre en los hobbits, también pudo ver a los pequeños niños hobbits jugando a las escondidas, siguió su camino sin que nadie notara su presencia, hasta que paso por la casa del viejo Ganapiés y lo vio trabajando en su huerto tal y como era su costumbre, según recordaba y cuando lo vio el viejo ganapiés se quedo paralizado como si estuviera viendo una especie de fantasma  
  
-¿Es usted Señor Frodo?-dijo el viejo- ¿no es un espejismo lo que estoy viendo?  
  
Frodo al escuchar este llamado a sus espaldas se dio la vuelta y respondió con aire divertido  
  
-Si soy yo señor ganapiés, he vuelto después de tanto tiempo -dijo Frodo- porque esta tan sorprendido, aun no soy un fantasma, solo soy un viejo hobbit que retorna a su hogar después de estar ausente durante mucho tiempo!!  
  
-Pero es que parece como que usted no ha envejecido nada-dijo el viejo atónito- esta igual a como lo recuerdo, yo pensé que nunca iba a regresar, ya que el señor Samsagas dijera que usted no regresaría jamás, que bien que haya regresado!!  
  
Yo también pensaba eso, aunque aquí estoy de nuevo y muchas gracias –dijo Frodo- es bueno estar en casa!!!, pero tengo que llegar pronto a Bolsón cerrado antes de que anochezca además que tengo muchas cosas que hablar con Samsagas ya que tengo mucho tiempo que no hablo con el y es hora de ponerme al corriente sobre los acontecimientos que han pasado durante estos 20 años que no he transitado por estas tierras  
  
Al decir esto continuó con su camino, dejando al viejo ganapiés algo confundido y era algo muy lógico ya que el no sabia el tipo de viaje que había realizado y pronto llego a Bolsón cerrado cuando ya estaba atardeciendo y pudo ver la puesta del sol, tan bella como nunca en su vida la había visto, quizás eran solo impresiones suyas, quizás lo que mas le gustaba de esa vista era que había regresado....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* to be continued!!...  
  
Hola como estan ¡!!  
  
Que les pareció el capitulo, bueno ^^, malo ;_;, esta muy lento, una vez mas pido disculpas por haberme tardado siglos en actualizar, ahh y que les parecio el nuevo tipo de diálogos que le puse a la historia bueno malo, bueno espero que les guste, y por favor me dejan sus sugerencias y comentarios please!!!!!!!! Bye y cuídense mucho!!! 


	5. Reencuentros

Hola como están!!!  
  
Espero que les guste el capitulo, me ha tomado algo de tiempo culminarlo, esa que casi no he tenido tiempo, como ando saliendo mucho, y sobretodo porque mis hnas andan trabajando en la computadora y casi no me puedo sentar a escribir, a parte que he pasado la semana santa totalmente aburrida y por eso me senté a escribir ^ ^, le he hecho varios cambios al original a ver que les parece!!! *  
  
*  
  
* *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En el capitulo anterior  
  
(...) Al decir esto continuó con su camino, dejando al viejo Ganapiés algo confundido y era algo muy lógico ya que el no sabia el tipo de viaje que había realizado y pronto llego a Bolsón cerrado cuando ya estaba atardeciendo y pudo ver la puesta del sol, tan bella como nunca en su vida la había visto, quizás eran solo impresiones suyas, quizás lo que mas le gustaba de esa vista era que había regresado....  
  
**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Capitulo 5: Reencuentros  
  
Después de quedarse un rato viendo la puesta de sol, retomo su camino hacia Bolsón cerrado y cuando por fin subió la colina y vio su antigua casa y al llegar a la cerca pudo observar la casa más detalladamente  
  
-Hogar dulce hogar- dijo Frodo- que bien es estar en casa!!!  
  
Al decir esto cruzo la pequeña cerca y el jardín que se encontraba muy bien cuidado y había pequeñas rosas rojas , blancas y anaranjadas plantadas en la entrada, estas rosas estaban tan bien cuidadas que tenían forma de un pequeño arbusto y era lo que mas resaltaba del jardín,  
  
Definitivamente esto tiene que ser obra de Sam-dijo Frodo- quien más tendría un jardín con rosas tan bien cuidado, a parte de ser un tributo para Rosita  
  
Cruzo el jardín y se acerco y tocó la puerta, knock knock al cabo de un rato sintió que alguien se acercaba para abrir la puerta y se da cuenta de que alguien esta reprendiendo a alguien y en ese momento le abre un niño pequeño como de 6 años, con ojos color avellana y con el cabello castaño oscuro y rizado típico en los hobbits, el pequeño se le quedo mirando a Frodo  
  
¿Que desea señor?- dijo el niño-  
  
Y cuando Frodo le iba a responder, se oyó una voz por detrás del niño reprendiéndolo por haber estado corriendo por toda la casa. Cuando llego la persona que hablaba y abrió por completo la puerta y al mismo tiempo le ponía una mano en el hombro del pequeño, se pudo ver que la que hablaba era una mujer de tamaño promedio, con el cabello rubio muy rizado y con una coleta muy alta, a pesar que había pasado el tiempo por ella no se notaba mucho, definitivamente era Rosita la esposa de Sam  
  
¿Señor Frodo, es usted? O.O-dijo Rosita algo atónita al verlo- yo creía que estaba de viaje, en el cual usted nunca mas iba a regresar, eso fue lo que me había dicho Sam, veo que se equivoco, pero pase pase, esta usted en su casa, y además ya esta oscureciendo y esta haciendo un poco de frió  
  
Rosita trato de apartar al pequeño, para darle paso a Frodo que se había quedado atónito, por lo rápido que hablaba rosita, ya que cuando le iba a reponer no lo dejo ni hablar, entonces prefirió contarle todo en el interior de la casa, a parte que ya que se estaba haciendo de noche y efectivamente comenzaba a hacer un poco de frió. Además que encontraba algo divertida la situación  
  
¿Mamá quien es el?- pregunto el niño aun sin apartarse completamente de la puerta- ¿lo conoces?  
  
Ahhh?- dijo Rosita al percatarse de la presencia del infante aun en el marco de la puerta- Si amor, el es un buen amigo de Papá, hazte un lado para que pueda entrar, además tu no deberías estar afuera ya que han pasado varios días desde que te dio fiebre y es mejor no buscar nuevos resfriados –dijo esto  
  
Al decir esto el niño termino de despejar la puerta, y Frodo se dispuso a entrar. El interior de la casa definitivamente había cambiado, se notaba un toque femenino en todo lo que adornaba a la casa, había floreros muy elegantes, los cuales tenían dibujos muy delicados sobre la vida en los viñedos, que combinaba con la pintura de las paredes que era amarillo, había plantas en el interior de la sala y daban la impresión de que en interior de la casa había un jardín además las cortinas eran transparentes y permitía que la luz del sol entrara e iluminara el interior a parte que le daba un toque muy delicado y a las vez muy sencillo.  
  
Rosita llevo a Frodo a un sillón de madera muy elegantemente labrado que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea  
  
Supongo que debe estar congelándose con el aire de la tarde-dijo rosita-Sam debe estar por llegar, es que el salio con Elanor desde la mañana, ¿desea algo de tomar?  
  
Gracias Rosita, de verdad que necesito tomar algo-dijo Frodo-no he bebido agua desde hace un buen tiempo  
  
Cielo- dijo rosita al pequeño- quédate aquí con el señor Frodo mientras yo busco el jugo  
  
Está bien mama- dijo el pequeño  
  
Y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba mas cerca, con cara de curiosidad al no saber quien era la persona que se encontraba en frente. Frodo noto algo de esto en la expresión del pequeño  
  
¿Hola como estas?, me llamo Frodo y tu como te llamas pequeño?- dijo Frodo tratando de llamar la atención del menor que estaba mirando hacia la cocina esperando ver a su mama  
  
Yo también me llamo Frodo-dijo el pequeño Frodo-ese nombre me lo puso mi papa, me dijo que era en honor de un gran amigo suyo, y del cual tenia muy buenos recuerdos  
  
Si efectivamente ese nombre se lo puso Sam- dijo rosita que había llegado con una bandeja con jugo de naranja en las manos- quisimos ponérselo a nuestro hijo en honor a usted, ya que usted nos ayudo muchísimo cuando nos casamos y tuvimos a Elanor-dicho esto se sentó junto con Junior en cara a Frodo( N/A: ^^ he decidido ponerle al hijo de Sam Junior para evitar estar colocando "pequeño Frodo" es mucho mas fácil y así no se confunden y también para no colocar Frodo 1 y Frodo 2 jejejeje n_nU)  
  
No te preocupes, no fue nada, además se lo merecían y también era un regalo para ustedes y para la pequeña Elanor-dijo Frodo- además yo no tenia pensado regresar más nunca a esta casa ni a la comarca,  
  
Si me permite que le diga usted no ha cambiado nada-dijo rosita- esta tal y como yo lo recuerdo, parece que el tiempo no hubiera pasado nunca por usted  
  
Si creo que no he cambiado mucho-dijo Frodo- pero eso es en gran parte consecuencia de mi estancia en Valinor  
  
Y en ese momento se oyó un ruido en el recibidor, eran personas que acababan de llegar y estaban hablando sobre plantas y flores y sobre la comarca de antaño)  
  
Ya llegamos cariño- dijo Sam-perdón por haber llegado a estas horas  
  
Diciendo eso entro en la sala, Sam que estaba un poco mas gordito que cuando Frodo lo vio por ultima vez, llevaba un suéter verde lima, y pantalones algo holgados, y por supuesto su vara para caminar, perfectamente tallada y en tenia la cabeza de un águila en la parte superior, inmediatamente después de su padre llego una joven muy preciosa, se parecía mucho a su madre , ya que tenia rubios cabellos, igual que rosita aparte que llevaba un vestido muy sencillo y de color azul cielo con cintas violetas y también llevaba un bastón blanco que combinaba con los guantes que traía, definitivamente tenia que ser Elanor aunque ya no era la pequeña bebe que Frodo recordaba  
  
Y cuando Sam se acerco mas hacia donde se encontraba su familia, lo primero que vio fue una figura sentada junto a la chimenea, y mientras mas se acercaba, la figura sentada le dio la cara con una gran sonrisa en sus labios  
  
Hola Sam como estas!!?-dijo Frodo algo divertido- tantos años sin verte  
  
Señor Frodo es usted?- dijo Sam muy impresionado y a punto de llorar- no puedo creer que usted este aquí en este momento y sobre todo en este lugar  
  
Aunque no lo creas soy yo- dijo Frodo- he regresado, amigo mió tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar  
  
Al decir esto se levanto y fue hacia Sam estaba muy consternado al ver a Frodo en su sala, y le dio un abrazo como cuando 2 amigos se separan y no se ven en mucho tiempo, el ambiente estaba cargado de nostalgia, de cariño y sobretodo de una gran amistad que unía a esos dos hobbits como resultado de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos. Después de este abrazo Frodo retomo su asiento y Sam se sentó junto al pequeño Frodo (Junior) y con rosita ya que el estaban mas cerca de su señor, Elanor se sentó en un mueble individual, cercano a su familia  
  
¿Y como paso esto?, usted y Gandalf nos dijeron que nunca mas volvería a regresar-dijo Sam aun con lagrimas en los ojos-tiene muchas cosas que explicar  
  
Mi querido Sam-dijo Frodo- me han dado una gran oportunidad, nunca antes alguien que hubiera visto la hermosa Valinor, halla regresado a la tierra media, y también tenga la posibilidad de regresar después de un tiempo, de verdad que soy muy afortunado  
  
De verdad que si-dijo Sam-pero me alegro de que usted halla vuelto, nunca pensé que lo vería de nuevo, como usted y el señor Gandalf lo habían dicho, y aun asi después de 20 años usted regresa. Pero señor Frodo usted se quedara aquí, durante el tiempo que decida quedarse verdad?  
  
Si no hay ningún problema- dijo Frodo- no busco incomodar a nadie  
  
¿Incomodar? O.O, esta usted hablando en serio?- dijo Sam muy serio- nunca me incomodaría, verdad rosita?  
  
Por supuesto que no- dijo rosita- Espero que se quede por mucho tiempo, voy a preparar la cena, supongo que deben estar hambrientos después del trajín del día de hoy, ven Elanor necesito tu ayuda  
  
Después de decir esto Elanor y Rosita se fueron en dirección a la cocina, y entonces, unos momentos después comieron un mini banquete en donde el ambiente era muy ameno y muy familiar. Y Frodo se puso a contar un poco sobre la vida que tuvo en Valinor y les describió el reino bendecido y como es la ínter actuación de los valar con los primero nacidos,  
  
Una vez concluida la cena, Sam se dispuso a enseñarle se pudo dar cuenta de que se dirigían a su antiguo dormitorio  
  
Aquí está su cuarto- dijo Sam- hasta mañana señor Frodo, espero que me termine de contar como le fue en todo este tiempo, y sobretodo su experiencia con la sabiduría de los elfos  
  
Por supuesto, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora estoy muy cansado-dijo Frodo- hasta mañana y Muchas Gracias  
  
Con una sonrisa Sam se alejo a su habitación, una vez adentro pudo notar que su cuarto estaba igual a como lo había dejado, aunque estaba mucho mas limpio que la ultima vez que durmió allí, luego se puso a acomodar sus pertenencias y después de asearse se fue a dormir, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se quedo dormido. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hola como están!!!  
  
A ver que les pareció el capitulo, muy malo, muy bueno o si voy por buen camino, aunque creo que quedo un poco corto es que no se me ocurrió que podía ponerle de mas, les pido por favor que me dejen algunas sugerencias comentarios o alguna queja por favor dejen su review en la casilla de la izquierda Bye y cuídense mucho!!!  
  
PD: estoy trabajando en el prox capitulo, aunque espero tenerlo para la prox semana o el fin si logro quitarle a mis hermanas la computadora; _; , espero no tardarme tanto como de costumbre jajajaja 


	6. Un amanecer lleno de recuerdos

**Hola como estan!!!**  
  
Espero que me disculpen por no actualizar desde hace muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo tiempo U, es que no he tenido casi tiempo, es que últimamente tengo que estudiar e investigar bastante sobre anatomía y bioquímica ( y pensar que yo estaba loca por comenzar , pero bueno ya es hora que me termine de acostumbrar!!! Jejeje) y también que tenia un terrible bloqueo de autor que no me permitía avanza ;; r y hacer mas interesante la historia, ha estuve a punto de modificar completamente este fiction, que loquera NO? JEJEJE, pero bueno a final aquí estoy de nuevo tratando de culminar lo que empecé.  
  
Bueno a ver que les parece!!!   
  
**En el capitulo anterior**  
  
(...)Aquí está su cuarto- dijo Sam- hasta mañana señor Frodo, espero que me termine de contar como le fue en todo este tiempo, y sobretodo su experiencia con la sabiduría de los elfos  
  
Por supuesto, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora estoy muy cansado-dijo Frodo- hasta mañana y Muchas Gracias  
  
Con una sonrisa Sam se alejo a su habitación, una vez adentro pudo notar que su cuarto estaba igual a como lo había dejado, aunque estaba mucho mas limpio que la ultima vez que durmió allí, luego se puso a acomodar sus pertenencias y después de asearse se fue a dormir, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se quedo dormido.

**Capitulo 6: Un amanecer lleno de recuerdos**A pesar de que estaba un poco cansado por el viaje de regreso, Frodo se levanto muy temprano,  
  
¿Que horas serán?, -dijo Frodo bostezando y aun somnoliento se preparo para levantarse ,luego fue hacia su ventana, y observo el cielo aun con un color azul intenso, clara señal de que aun era de madrugada  
  
Parece que me levante mas temprano de lo que pensaba  
  
Diciendo esto, se volvió a recostar, para tratar de dormir un poco mas tarde, pero esto fue en vano, puesto que duro algo de tiempo dando vueltas en su cama sin obtener ningún resultado, lo único que le produjo fue un elevado estado de incomodidad y un dolor en la espalda atroz  
  
- ¬¬ Mejor me levanto, es inútil que trate de dormir otra vez, no puedo conciliar el sueño, a parte de que no estoy cómodo, y veo a ver que hago para mantenerme ocupado  
  
Después de esto tomo sus cosas y se fue al baño para asearse, y sin darse cuenta tropezó con el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama, y prácticamente al frente de su closet  
  
Auchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, esto si que duele ;; que demonios hace aquí!!l- dijo Frodo aun adolorido y sobandose el dedo adolorido y mirando feo al baúl- Maldito baúl!, un día de estos!, un día de estos!, lo voy a hacer trizas!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Después de que se levantara y se contuviera de darle una buena patada al baúl ;·, prendió la vela mas cercana, tomo sus cosas y se fue al baño, para meterse en la tina y así relajarse, y también para poder sobarse su dedo mallugado( y sigue con el dedo!!). Después de arreglar su cama, y abrir la ventana, se dio cuenta de que aun era muy temprano, pero se podía ver el cielo de un color azulado intensos pero tenia unos tonos más claros, después de abrir la ventana y de quedarse un buen rato observando el cielo estrellado, salio de su habitación, todo estaba en calma, entonces lo mas sigilosamente que pudo salio un rato de la casa, para poder ver su amada comarca cuando amaneciera, tal y como lo hacia de joven, cuando se iba de fiestas por allí, cuando estaba en la veintena, con estos recuerdos en su mente aflorando como si estuviera de repente viviendo esos momentos, en donde no tenia ningún tipo de preocupaciones, y sobre todo vivía la vida como si no hubiese un mañana  
  
**Flashback**  
  
** _Hace mucho tiempo ya de esos días que no volverán!!...._**  
  
-Frodo ven acá, que demonios andas haciendo, te estas tardando mucho!  
  
-Perdón es que ando acomodando todo para que Bilbo no de cuenta de que ando de juerga hoy, no vez que se puso cómico y no quiere que salga de noche ¬¬  
  
-Esta loco!!?, que le paso, generalmente no te dice nada o si?  
  
-bueeeeeeno Unn, bueno eso no viene al caso, deja que termine y me voy jejejeje  
  
-bueno apúrate que no tengo toda la noche para esperarte  
  
Después de apuntar todos los detalles de su fuga, Frodo agarro su chaqueta de cuero y salio por la ventana, poco falto para que se cayera al resbalarse con el pasto que estaba bastante húmedo, por la lluvia torrencial que cayo en la tarde, sus amigos tuvieron que taparle la boca, porque estuvo a punto de gritar y de lanzar maldiciones por todos lados, después de que se tranquilizara, se fueron rumbo al dragón aZuL, que estaba en los linderos de los gamos y de hobbiton  
  
-Y Merry y Pippin ya los buscaron?-dijo frodo aun con el trasero adolorido  
  
-Hace tiempo, el único que faltaba eras tu!, como siempre te tardas para todo-dijo el gordo-burlándose aun de la caída y del resbalón de frodo  
  
- ¬¬ jajaja...., muy graciosito ¬¬ me Salio el muchacho!!!  
  
Después de llegar al dragón aZuL, encontraron haciendo un verdadero show a Merry y Pippin, que andaban cantando como si estuviesen locos y eso atraía a la mayoría de las chicas, que estaban en el lugar  
  
-Esos 2 si que les gusta atraer la atención ¬¬ - dijo Frodo- y lo peor del caso es que son bastante populares con las chicas  
  
-Y tu no te quedas atrás ¬¬, con tus shows de strip tease te has ganado que un montón de chicas te sigan,  
  
-no seas hablador, bueno, reflexionando un poco, ¬¬ Si verdad,- dijo Frodo- pero admítelo me tienes envidia!!! Lero lero  
  
-CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 –dijo Pedro  
  
Después de eso, se fueron a la barra a tomar su cerveza y también para invitar a una linda chica a bailar, antes de que pasara tuvieron que esperar un rato hasta que el barman apareciera y les trajera unas cervezas, mientras esperaban veían como Merry y Pippin hacían el ridículo, ya se habían montado el la mesa y habían empezado a bailar una especie de baile ruso, haciendo que la gente se destornillara de la risa, todo porque habian hecho una apuesta en donde arriesgaban demasiado  
  
-Y este par, ya les dio la loquera, como que ya les pego toda la cerveza que se tomaron, porque son unos tragones y no dudo que se hayan tomado ya un barril!! ¬¬- dijo Frodo viéndolos de mala manera- y pensar que somos parientes ¬¬  
  
-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero eso se averigua rapidito-dijo Tom con cara y una voz burlona  
  
-Ya tenían tiempo que no lo hacían, dijo pedro con voz burlona  
  
-2 dias sin hacer el ridículo- dijo Frodo- ya me estaba preocupando por ellos, ya les iba a invitar por al dragón verde para ver si se alegraban un poco  
  
Al decir esto, se miraron y se comenzaron a reír con ganas..., Pero pronto se acabo el baile de Merry y Pippin, y todo el mundo los estaban aplaudiendo, porque al parecer ya llevaban bastante tiempo bailando tan rápido  
  
Y asi aprovecharon para preguntarle al dependiente comúnmente denominado barman, que era lo que hacían sus amigos  
  
-Disculpe señor-dijo Frodo que siempre era el que hablaba democráticamente- sabe que andan haciendo esos dos  
  
El señor miro a Frodo con el seño fruncido, porque Frodo se le había puesto enfrente y no lo dejaba llevar una bandeja al otro lado del establecimiento  
  
-Es una apuesta que hicieron sus amigos, pero creo que están apunto de perder-dijo el barman con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- porque son ellas las que van a ganar  
  
-ELLAS O.O????, quienes??-dijeron todos al unísono  
  
Pero cuando el barman les iba a responder la gente se cayo y había un silencio expectante y algo mas llamo la atención del publico que se encontraba reunido alrededor de las mesa en donde se encontraban Merry y Pippin, en ese momento comenzó a sonar una especie de Danza árabe en el lugar Y 3 jóvenes comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música y con la lluvia de aplausos las chicas se subieron a la mesa dejando a todo el mundo boquiabierto y sobretodo impresionados por su forma tan grácil del bailar, la gente acompañaba la música con los aplausos, y se podía ver a Merry y a Pippin igual que el resto, pero con una sobra de pesar sobre su rostros,, después de que culmino esa maravillosa danza, Frodo fue el primero en aplaudir, y en acercarse para ver mejor a esas estupendas chicas, pero no sin antes llevarse unos buenos golpes propinados por la emocionada multitud, las chicas estaban sonrosadas, pero aun así saludaban y agradecían a tan maravilloso publico.  
  
La chica que en medio de las otras 2, fue la responsable de que Frodo cayera en una especie de trance, a parte que tenia un esbelto cuerpo, y vestia un traje de color naranja claro, era un poco mas baja que Frodo, con cabellos castaño claros y enrulados y unos ojos que hechizaban a cualquiera ya que eran de un gris intenso que invitaban a observarlos sin que importara un comino el tiempo ni las cosas que tenia en mente, ni las obligaciones, solo existía ese momento, pero este estado no duro mucho puesto que Tom, le propino una buena patada que lo hizo reaccionar y salir de ese maravilloso trance  
  
-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!!!!!!111 –dijo Frodo furioso-ESTAS LOCO, PORQUE DEMONIOS ME PATEAS!!  
  
-Para que dejes la cara de estúpido que tienes- dijo casi riéndose en la cara de Frodo, lo cual hacia que se enfureciera mas- Se puede saber porque pusiste esa cara  
  
-NADA QUE TE IMPORTE-Dijo Frodo-BUSCA OFIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OCIOSO!!!!!!!!  
  
A mucha honra-Dijo tom, para luego inclinarse un poco como dando a entender que era un cumplido  
  
-Se nota que te causo una gran impresión aquella chica-dijo señalando a la chica del medio, la cual estaba mas que apenada por la cantidad de cumplidos que le propinaba la gente  
  
En ese momento el Barman comenzó a preguntarle a la gente sobre cual de los 2 bailes era su preferido, por supuesto que la mayoría de la gente aplaudió a las chicas, hasta Merry y Pippin aplaudían y aceptaban su derrota pero aun asi no les gustaba perder y menos de esa manera  
  
-Como no perder ante tan hermosas y talentosas chicas-dijo Merry con un tono divertido y un tanto sarcástico  
  
La chica del vestido violeta, y la que estaba en el medio con una cara de arrogancia y sobretodo de superioridad, le dijeron  
  
-Ahórrate tus cumplidos-dijeron en tono juguetón- esto es solo un recordatorio de la superioridad femenina, para que vayan aprendiendo que nunca deben retar a una mujer y menos en nuestro terreno  
  
Y la tercera dijo Como les quedo el ojo!!!-dijo riéndose casi inmediatamente, de lo que había dicho y también de la cara que pusieron los derrotados, que era una mezcla de risa con una cara de asombro que la gente se partía de la risa al solo observarlos  
  
En ese momento Pippin se estaba recuperando de la impresión y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para refutar lo que habían dicho, pero Frodo llego justo a tiempo para pegarle un puntapié haciendo que se balanceara hacia delante, pero sin tropezarse con una silla que tenia muy cerca, afortunadamente no paso nada grave y solo tenia un fuerte dolor en el tobillo producto del pequeño golpe que le propinaron democráticamente!  
  
-Pero aun así......Dijo Pippin seguido de un- AUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-No tienes que refutar nada de que refutar Primo, ellas tienen razón además no puedes negar, que ellas son excelentes bailarinas a parte de ser unas hermosas damas- al decir esto Frodo mirando a la chica que tenia al frente, esta al verlo se sonrojo y le propino una pronunciada sonrisa, haciendo que Frodo se sonrojara un poco  
  
- ¬¬ Pero de igual forma no tenias que hacer......  
  
Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque recibió otro potente puntapié, en la zona que estaba aun adolorida intensificando considerablemente el punzante dolor, lo único que hizo a parte de sobarse la parte afectada, fue lanzarle una mirada muy cruel a Frodo que solo lo veía sonriendo, como diciéndole que_ no era para tanto!!,_ y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de que se tranquilizara, pero aun así no pudo dejar de mirar de mala manera a su primo mayor como cuando era un niño juguetón y muy malcriado  
  
Después de esto la gente comenzó a reírse y a empezar a dispersarse no sin antes aplaudirle al resto de Pero la gente estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con Frodo y le hacían porras y decían que tenia razón y también  
  
-Y cuando se va a llevar a cabo la penitencia que deben cumplir los señores Tuk y Brandigamo-dijo el barman con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y mirando con detenimiento a Merry y a Pippin- Tienen que ser unos hobbits responsables y además que fue una apuesta justa  
  
Merry y Pippin al ver esto pusieron cara de rayos ( N/A: semejante a la que ponen los niños cuando les dan a tomar una medicina amarga ) y casi haciendo pucheros, pero aun así no dijeron nada para refutar al barman, después de unos segundos que parecían interminables Merry hablo  
  
- Esta bien u.u cuando tenemos que cumplir lo acordado-diciendo esto con cara de resignación y con un dejo de desden en la voz  
  
-Dentro de 2 días, ya saben las condiciones- La chica de Naranja le respondió ya al concluir comenzó a reírse con ganas, haciendo que Frodo se sonrojara y se emocionara sobremanera  
  
Después de esto, se fue dispersando la multitud y luego las chicas comenzaron a descender de la mesa, pero sin querer una de ellas derribo un tarro de cerveza y mientras trataba de apartarse para que no se le mojaran los pies, empujo la muchacha que estaba en el medio haciendo que se resbalara y que cayera al suelo, ella cerro los ojos preparándose para el golpe, pero Frodo se percato de estoy y se propuso atraparla afortunadamente con éxito, antes de que cayera al suelo, el la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo a su pecho, de una manera muy protectora, pero al hacer esto perdió el equilibrio cayendo con ella al suelo, ella cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba abrazada con Frodo en el suelo, y ella se encontraba encima de el, mientras el la seguía abrazando fuertemente después de que se sonrojaran, ambos se separaron rápidamente , y la muchacha responsable de la caída de su amiga le dijo  
  
-Marga estas bien!!! O.O, discúlpame no fue mi intención,-dijo esto con una voz apesadumbrada y ayudando a su amiga a levantarse del piso, mientras que los amigos de Frodo se encargaban de levantarlo, la chica se dio la vuelta y lo miro a los ojos y le agradeció por haberla sujetado  
  
-Muchas gracias-dijo ella sonrojándose pero aun así dándole la cara-por sostenerme y por no dejarme caer, te lastimaste cuando caímos?- dijo un tanto preocupada por Frodo  
  
-No te preocupes que no fue nada- Dijo Frodo tratando de no sobarse la espalda para mostrar algo de dignidad y sobretodo tratar de hacerse el duro!!- además lo que importa es que no te paso nada, eso es lo que cuenta  
  
Y al decir esto dio una ligera reverencia lo cual hizo que la chica se pusiera aun mas nerviosa, y el muy cortésmente le pregunto  
  
-Esta bella señorita me podría dar el placer de decirme su nombre- dijo Frodo agarrando su mano derecha y besándole, sacándole una sonrisa a esta chica y haciendo que sus amigas casi no pudieran contener la risa- mi nombre es Frodo mucho gusto  
  
-Bueno mi nombre es Margarite -dijo un poco sonrojada  
  
-Es un bonito nombre   
  
-Es muy cierto   
  
Todos los que estaban presentes viendo esta escena(n/a: principalmente los amigos y los chismosos jejejejeje) estaban algo consternados solo con ver las dotes de casanova que estaba luciendo Frodo en ese momento, se le notaba que de verdad le gustaba esa muchacha, y ella no se quedaba atrás, parecía que no existieran mas que ellos 2 y eso era lo que de verdad importaba  
  
-Que te parece si nos vamos a una mesa a sentarnos, supongo que debes estar muy cansada después de tan estupendo baile- al decir esto Frodo le extendió la mano, para que ella la tomara, después de esto se alejaron y se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada de la vista de los chismosos de sus amigos a parte que los dejaba bastante consternados  
  
-vaya O.O, que es lo que estoy viendo el pequeño Frodo esta haciendo una conquista, generalmente no se pone como un experto casanova-dijo el gordo aun sorprendido  
  
-Esta creciendo nuestro pequeño pilluelo ;; - dijo Pippin en tono muy dramático bastante exagerado  
  
-supuestamente y que no nos íbamos a tardar U¬¬ - Dijo una de las amigas de Margarite- espero que no se den cuenta de faltamos en casa, porque sino estamos perdidas  
  
Después de esto se fueron a bailar y a beber todos mientras la pareja de enamorados continuaba con su amena conversación.  
  
**Mas tarde en la mesa**  
  
Frodo como todo un caballero le aparto la silla para que Margarite se sentara y se sintiera mas cómoda  
  
-Y quieres algo de beber- Ofreció Frodo aun sin dejar de mirar a Margarite  
  
-Si Por favor  
  
Después de pidieran sus respectivas bebidas, comenzaron a hablar sobre la familia, sus gustos, las cosas que les desagradaba y sobretodo la posibilidad de una salida próxima  
  
-Tu crees que es posible que nos volvamos a ver otra vez?- dijo Margarite  
  
-Si por supuesto, acuérdate que yo también vivo en Hobbiton, por lo menos estamos cerca y nos podemos ver mas seguido-dijo Frodo, acentuando una sonrisa,- además me encantaría  
  
A mi también , dijo Margarite y al decir esto su rostro se encontraban cada vez mas cerca y el levanto su mano agarrándole el mentón de Margarite se dieron una tierno beso en los labios , ambos sentían que tenían miles de mariposas que volaban en su estomago, y mientras que Frodo le acariciaba su rostro y disfrutaba de las caricias que ella le daba  
  
Ninguno de los 2 sintió paso del tiempo, parecía como si todo se hubiera detenido, hasta que llego el barman y comenzó a botar a la gente porque ya eran las 3 de la mañana aprox. y había llegado una jarra de cerveza que estaba volando por los aires y los hizo regresar a la realidad cuando les cayo ruidosamente a la mesa, ambos miraban entretenidos la escena y cuando otra jarra de cerveza les paso otra vez demasiado cerca decidieron que era suficiente  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos- Dijo Frodo algo divertido con la escena de peleas entre el barman y los jóvenes borrachos  
  
-Si creo que tienes razón-dijo Margarite hablando de la misma forma  
  
Salieron agarrados de las manos y salieron del Dragon AzUl antes de los escobazos, y antes de que les arrojaran otra jarra de cerveza, junto con sus amigos, Frodo se fue a llevarla a su casa pero con la condicion de verse una vez mas!!

**End Flashback **  
  
-Vaya si que tenia tiempo que no pensaba en Margarite, definitivamente ella fue una de las cosas bonitas que me pasaron en mi juventud- dijo Frodo algo nostálgico- parece que hubieran pasado siglos desde eso  
  
Siguió contemplando el cielo que se veía ahora más claro y ya no se veían las estrellas con su brillo intenso pero había una agradable brisa helada que le hacia recordar sus frecuentes escapadas para verse con Margarite, ya que ella era una aficionada a los amaneceres, y por eso nunca perdió esa costumbre, a parte de que le traía muy buenos recuerdos de cuando ya llevaba aprox. 2 meses de noviazgo con Margarite

Flashback  
  
Aun estaba oscuro cuando Frodo llego a la casa de Margarite, el comenzó a arrojar piedritas hacia su ventana haciendo que ella se percatara de su presencia, pero sin darse cuenta de que Margarite estaba ya asomada en la ventana le arrojo una piedra a su frente, haciendo que ella casi gritara del dolor que le habia producido el impacto y que también lo mirara con una rabia contenida  
  
- AUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-DIJO MARGARITE  
  
- UO.O.........................( SIN PALABRAS)  
  
-Perdóname por favor- dijo Frodo recuperando el habla- te encuentras bien? Te pegue muy duro!?  
  
y ella mirándolo aun con la mano en la frente solamente le dijo  
  
-no vale, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta agarrarme la cabeza porque es mi pasatiempo favorito-dijo Margarite de modo sarcástico (n/a: cuando Margarite se enfurece le da por el sarcasmo )  
  
-ups o.o...-dijo Frodo  
  
pero cuando ella lo vio con la cara de pesar le dijo  
  
- y es que acaso no me quieres ayudar a salir para ver el amanecer juntos?- dijo ella viéndolo con una sonrisa picara, pero aun seguía con la mano en la frente cuando Frodo la ayudo a salir de la ventana pero aun estaba con su cara de tragedia- Nos vamos ahora?  
  
-Dijo ella viéndolo algo seria haciendo que el pobre de Frodo estuviera aun mas apesadumbrado, pero cuando ella iba a comenzar a caminar el la detuvo agarrándole la mano y al hacerlo ella se volvió a verlo y cuando lo vio entendió que su pequeña broma se estaba saliendo de control ye le dijo  
  
-Cielo no te preocupes que no paso nada grave-dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla y sonriéndole de una manera tierna haciendo que Frodo se derretirá solo con el hecho  
  
-Perdóname por favor-dijo Frodo tratando de hablar- no vi que ya te habías asomado u.u,- y al decirlo bajo un poco la mirada hacia el suelo  
  
-Ya, cielo todo esta bien-dijo margarita con una voz muy picara y muy conciliadora - no me dolió mucho! nn  
  
-En serio- dijo Frodo usando la misma voz picara- y la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que ella se recostara en el permitiéndole que le diera ligeros besitos en la nuca como señal de reconciliación  
  
-Claro como me puedo molestar con el hombre que amo, Dijo Margarite aun recostada en el pecho de frodo- además que cuando me miras con esos ojos bellos, que mas puedo pedir, eres el novio mas dedicado que he tenido y sobretodo el mas tierno y al decirle esto le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya que no quería que dejara de abrazarla de esa forma tan varonil, que sentía mucha seguridad  
  
-Yo tampoco puedo resistirme a tus encantos- y la abrazo con mas fuerza, para luego tomarla de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la colina mas alta de todo hobbiton y luego y sin previo aviso Frodo levantó a Margarite y la cargo en brazos hasta la cima, para luego depositarla suavemente en la grama, para luego sentarse a su lado  
  
-Creo que llegamos a tiempo-dijo frodo al tiempo que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Margarite y la acercaba mas a su pecho y ella hundía su cabeza aspirando ese olor que tanto le gustaba de su novio y que la hacia sentirse en las nubes y quería quedarse así para siempre  
  
Y siguieron viendo como lentamente el cielo cambiaba de color de un azul metálico a el típico azul cielo, con pequeñas manchas rosadas en el horizonte, y la suave brisa que acariciaba sus rostros los invitaba a quedarse así abrazados y disfrutando de este momento tan especial que estaban compartiendo  
  
**End Flashback**

  
-Lastima que te fuiste Margarite u.u- dijo Frodo nostálgicamente-de verdad que mi vida hubiera sido otra si no te hubieras ido lejos con tu familia sacrificando nuestro amor para poder salvar a tu familia, espero que hayas sido muy feliz  
  
-Después de que se fuera de mi vida comencé a cambiar y a volverme mas serio y a actuar acorde a mi edad a parte que era una medida de escape que utlize para no enfrentar la realidad  
  
-Vaya si que solitaria mi vida últimamente, de verdad que el viaje que realice para destruir al anillo, si que cambio mi forma de pensar, espero tener una nueva oportunidad para lograr rehacer mi vida al lado de una persona muy especial y que alegre mi vida y aleje a esta maldita soledad que ahora me embarga.  
  
Siguió disfrutando de la vista y de los recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente. Después de observar como la gente comenzaba a salir para comenzar un día nuevo de trabajo arduo, Frodo se levanto y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a Bolsón cerrado

**Notas De La Autora**   
  
Creo que el flashback principal me quedo demasiado largo, pido disculpa, es que creo que es mejor explicar todo, ya que es la primera vez que frodo se enamora y actúa de esa manera jijjjijijiji creo que estoy repitiendo muchas palabras como por ejemplo las Chicas, y si esta muy fastidioso el flash back me avisan y lo corrijo y vuelvo a subir el capitulo!!)  
  
bueno espero que les haya gustado, y una vez mas les pido disculpas por mi pequeña y muy larga tardanza para actualizar, espero actualizar pronto!! Y gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer esta historia un poco loca!! jejeje ahh y por favor recibo quejas, felicitaciones y cualquier comentario jejeje

Gracias Eli y gracias Jess por su ayuda, me sirvio de mucho espero que les halla gustado mucho!!

Bueno Bye y cuidense mucho!!


End file.
